


捉猫

by Anonymous



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 我写了，我爽了，我好短。标题基本无意义！





	捉猫

像所有性冷淡作风的英伦精英，戴克特·肖恩习惯于裁剪合宜的定制西装，以及深色高领毛衣。  
他不屑于将自己作为人类的生理性脆弱部位暴露在大众窥伺的眼里，而他忽略的是，这使体型精干、腰腹收束的他显得像个注重锻炼的大学教授，或是任何其他乐于从事脑力劳动的聪明人。高傲，难以接近，冷漠又敏感，他紧闭的大门是比磁石与蜂蜜更强力的无声邀请。  
而当你总算攻破第一道关卡，挣得他的正眼与毫不留情的体术招待，还有更可怕的文字攻击。那些毒辣犀利的言语精准得能隔着电话线将大西洋另一端的听者叮得咬牙切齿，有时直白粗鲁的混蛋劲儿堪比酒吧打手，更多时候则简短，凝练，像一滴冰凉的毒液，优雅而漫不经心地朝你洒来，让你又气又笑怀疑他真是哪所大学以文学批评为专长的挂牌教授。  
雪豹，花豹，黑豹，随便哪种敏捷，从容，美丽，强大，在黑夜与白昼的交接时段伸懒腰并啜饮猎物鲜血的大型食肉动物，都是他在狂野自然中的化身与精神同胞，而居于人类身躯的肖恩也保留了在现代都市的钢铁丛林与信息洪流中自如穿梭的种族天赋。  
他笑，他猎杀不请自来的挑衅者，他漂亮得像把柯尔特手枪。  
而这样的一个男人——他被你打败，几乎被你征服，雌伏于你身下，在反抗与回嘴的间隙猝不及防地被快感袭击，每每回神又难以挣脱束缚，在猛烈纯粹的欲念冲击下不甘心地攀上高潮。他骂你，接着昏头了似的骂他自己，你听他花了整整五分钟沿时间线分析他的失误和你的愚蠢不知好歹，从你俩初遇开始到今早约见结束，那双眼睛像是浸在金黄酒液里融化的冰，你想把他整个人含住，直到他化掉。  
当然了，这片冰可不止是裹了辛香的发酵植物汁水，里头可能是遇热即炸的自尽装置，或是藏了毒的胶囊，能够片刻麻痹你的呼吸器官。  
你甘愿走到那一步，被炸成纷飞的碎肉片或浑身发冷浑噩窒息也不算什么坏结局，只要他接纳了你。  
毕竟在死后的世界你们还能一起度过不少美妙血腥充满暴力不失温情的好时光。  
（这种前缀冗长的‘好’时光真的被允许存在吗？你不禁质疑。只有亡者的神灵能回答。再不济你和肖恩可以合把力创造美丽新世界。）

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人称‘你’原本无具体指代对象，写到最后还是代入了Luke Hobbs，毕竟这部外传电影的标题就是他俩，能和Shaw乱搞的不是他能是谁（对导演露出吃狗粮吃到撑的苦笑）


End file.
